


[PodFic] The Way of the Apartment Manager

by WarriorDrgnMage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Chuunin Exams, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Heartwarming, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Pre-Canon Inspirational Speeches, Team Bonding, Teamwork, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worldbuilding, finding your dreams again, various characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: Ayakawa Yukiko retired from being a ninja, and she's come to terms with that. Then the Third Hokage summons her for an assignment that will change her life. AU story, set six years pre-manga. Original Text: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1120050





	[PodFic] The Way of the Apartment Manager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Way of the Apartment Manager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120050) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



 Download [here.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1B-fJ6UR7k9OrPgWIaD1e3WgKKgNxGQc3)

Also, the Images from the banner are not mine. The image of Yukiko and Naruto belongs to [Ellenlome](https://www.deviantart.com/ellenlome) and the image is located [here.](https://www.deviantart.com/ellenlome/art/WotAM-Yukiko-and-Naruto-WIP-74493153) So if you like that picture go and leave feed back there.

The Image of  Yukiko, Naga, and Iruka belongs to [toki_usagi](http://s23.photobucket.com/user/toki_usagi_2/library/?sort=3&page=1).


End file.
